


I Missed You

by Singingpeonies



Series: I Missed You [1]
Category: Black Panther - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Erik is rehabilitated, Erik lives, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, It's Smut now, Making Up, Pre-smut, soft erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 00:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13963479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singingpeonies/pseuds/Singingpeonies
Summary: "What is your problem?”“My problem is that punkass pretty boy you hangin all over…”





	1. I Missed You

AN: OK. So I did it. It is not smutty. It is…pre- Smut. IDK this was a lot more about Erik redeeming himself to you after working through his shit. Depending on response I may find time to do a tent scene… If to you haven’t been to a festival Google VIP tents at Glastonbury or Coachella…Glastonbury is closer to where I was thinking here. Idk. Take it.

The music is loud and thumping, moving your body the heat is nearly unbearable but you love SZA and you wouldn’t think of missing it. Your boyfriend of four months is behind you. Still but for the nod of his head and you could kick yourself for the comparison you can’t help but make that he never matches up to. He’s sweating through his button up and you know he’s got to be uncomfortable. Turning you lean up to speak to him.

“Babe you can go to the lounge I’ll be there right after this set.” You nod as he asks if you will be okay.

The sigh you exhale when he’s gone is one of relief. The suffocating weight of him and who he thinks you are is getting to be too much. You immediately shake out your limbs and shout at the top of your lungs getting lost in the music. The body that slots against you is immediately familiar but it has to be a figment of your imagination.

“Knew I’d find your fine ass here.” That voice. There is no way to mistake that low timber.  
You whip around and your open palm connects with his cheek before he, before either of you, know what’s happening. The loud smack is immediate and satisfies a bone deep need and you raise your hand again. 

Erik is much faster and grabs both of your wrist and holds then tightly against his chest. “Watch yo'self baby. You know I ain’t gonna tolerate that again.”

“Get. Off. Of. Me. Stevens.”

“Nah girl.” He looks you over in your festival outfit. Your hair is up in a high puff off your neck and slicked back around the edges accessorized with little crown clips (he’d said he’s liked them once) with your swimsuit top for the black Light bubble party later and short shorts you know you look good. He grins at the red black and green converse he’d gifted you. “You missed me?”

“No. And I’m here with someone.” You snap at him.

“Who?” He screws up his face. “You mean that fucking sellout yuppie that was over here?” He laughs and it pissed you off. You yank while he’s distracted and pull yourself free intent on walking away.

You manage to get mayne three feet away before Erik has you up and over his shoulder walking get away from the crowd. He sets you down once you’re inside one of the VIP tents.

“What is your problem?”

“My problem is that punkass pretty boy you hangin all over…”

You scoff and move to leave. He steps in your way. 

“I went looking for you and you were gone.”

You look up at him and the abandonment in his eyes is surprising but you refuse to acknowledge it. 

“So?” Your tone is nonchalant and dismissive. And he looks like you just turned the knife.

“I been through some shit the past couple of months okay. I was hoping I could come and see my girl and…”

“Erik…Oh God…you thought we were serious?” So did you. Which is why you’re being such a heartless bitch. He did it first. He left.

“I expected the woman I was dicking consistently to be here when I came for her.”

You laugh out loud at that. 

“Yeah OK. Me and Linda and Tyra and Eva and Yvonne and Ashley and whoever the fuck else…" You’ve been holding this in for months. These words and the tears streaming down your cheeks. “So I moved on, when it occurred to me after the last time you left in the middle of the night that you can’t turn a hoe into a housewife…or husband. And that’s what I want Erik. And he’s ready to marry me.”

The look on his face is fury. 

"You ain’t marryin him baby.” The words are growled out as he advances toward you.

“You don’t get to tell me what to do Erik. Try someone else.” You shove his shoulder and he let’s you. You do it again. And again. Beating at his chest screaming curses and admiting how hurt you were that he left.

He catches your hands and guides you to the bed to sit in his lap.

“Can I tell you why I left?"

He’s quiet and it’s the first time you can remember hearing him sound…unsure.

You nod.

He starts at the beginning. With his father. Which you knew. But he’s adding truths. Things you knew he wasn’t saying before he tells you he shot Linda. You gasp. But he holds you tighter. He tells you about Wakanda. The fight for the throne. How he almost died. He tells you about his cousins. You concede a small smile at the annoyed pride he has in his voice when he speaks about Shuri. And the begrudging respect he’s built between King T'Challa and himself.

He tells you about the therapy and the social outreach. How he’s only just finished his probation in Wakanda and how he’s a diplomat for them now. “Girl I been thinking about you for over a year. If I’d get to hold you again. If your pussy was as tight as I remember. If you’d still moan that way I like when I’m getting it in real deep. If your nipples still point straight for my mouth like they’re waiting… If…if you’d still love me knowing the man I was.”

His voice is ragged and raw. You’re shocked when he wipes a tear from your chin. It’s the softest he’s ever been with you. You didn’t even notice you were crying.

“Erik this is a lot… I… It took a lot of time to get over you.” You say weakly but you know it’s bullshit as soon as it leaves your mouth.

His arms loosen and his face hardens. “Right. You gotta man.” He lifts you up and set you down on your own two feet. It’s cooler without him wrapped around you.

“I just…” You shrug and hand him your card after scribbling your personal number on the back. “Maybe I won’t have a man when you call me.”  
He takes the card and stares at it while you walk out of the tent leaving him for once. 

As fate would have it you find your boyfriend making out with some blonde in his lap. You snap a picture and text it to him with a fuck you. And find your way under a tree just as another set finished. Your phone buzzes and you can’t help the small smile at the number.

“Hey.”

“Too soon?” He sounds so much more like the Erik you knew, cocky and all knowing.

“Just in time.”

You’re not surprised when he hangs up on you and sits down a few seconds later. He waits a few beats before pulling you into his lap.

“In Wakanda. They don’t just date or fuck around.” He says his fingers teasing the edge of your swimsuit top. It’s courting. I’d like to try that with you baby. Cause fuck if you don’t deserve all that flowers and dating shit. But I know I’m gonna fuck up. You gotta promise to be patient with me.“  
You’re in such a state of shock you don’t know what to say. He smirks and there, for a second is the asshole that snuck out at 3am.

"I know…therapy is a fuckin trip. Iss like…I’m still me. And I sure as hell don’t agree with my cousin on everything but…more I’m comfortable with telling how I feel. Still got anger issues. But I’m working on it.”

“You’re serious.” You ask.

His arms tighten around you and he presses a kiss to your neck. “Yes. Missed your stubborn ass.” He inhales and you shiver. Come on baby. Tell me you missed me. Say it.“ He says deep in your ear.

"I did.” You admit. He stands with you in his arms and heads towards his tent.

“We’re going to miss Beyonce!” You laugh.

“Bet I give you a better show.” He does.


	2. You A'ight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your hands are resting on his shoulders and move to cup his cheeks and lift his face to kiss him. He taste the same and you're not exactly surprised you remember. You've been thinking about him since the last time. His hands are just as calloused but his touch is softer more caressing but somehow just as possessing.

AN: Here we go y'all...Just...a whole lot of sex. Lots and lots of sex. What is plot? Just kidding...I mean I'm not but there's like...adjacent plot. Not forward plot. Aaaaaanyway.

Your giggling ceases moments after he zips the tent behind you. He sets you on your feet and seats himself on the bed just watching you now. The last time you were here, hours ago, you hadn't really appreciated the decadence of his accommodations. 

"This is nice. Not really you but..." You shrug. Erik chuckles and holds out a hand to you. You kick off your shoes and move toward him with an easy smile on your lips. 

"Yeah. My cousins are here too. We all have tents. Theirs are bigger and on the other side. Shuri wanted to be closer to the Main Stage. I wanted to be here. I had a feeling you'd be stalking this stage more than any other." He says pulling you between his legs and pressing his face into your stomach. You can't help the laugh that slips between your lips, his beard tickles.

Eriks hands are gripping your hips while he presses kisses against your stomach tongue snaking out to tease your belly button. He let's go and unties your bikini top dropping it to the floor without hesitation. His hands come up to cup your breast thumbs teasing your nipples.

Your hands are resting on his shoulders and move to cup his cheeks and lift his face to kiss him. He taste the same and you're not exactly surprised you remember. You've been thinking about him since the last time. His hands are just as calloused but his touch is softer more caressing but somehow just as possessing. 

"Baby..." You moan into his mouth gripping his dreads. He untangles you and stands to lay you on the bed. He pulls off his shirt and hovers over you with a small smile.

"Been dreamin' 'bout you girl." He says before kissing you so slowly you can't help but melt. "Dreamed 'bout having you shakin while I'm deep in this pussy. You gon' scream for me tonight baby. You hear me?" He growls into your ear and you nod.

Eriks grin is almost feral as he settles on his knees pulling your shorts down. He chuckles at your lack of underwear.

"Erik..." You don't know what to say to get him to fucking touch you already. His hands press on the inside of your thighs spreading you open for him. He leans down and licks a long line from the very bottom of your slit to your clit where he sucks hard. Your hips shoot up off the bed with a moan your hands gripping the sheets. 

"Yeah baby...make some noise for me. " Erik mumbles against your dripping pussy and you can't help but obey. He's sucking and licking like a starved man and it's not long before you feel a pressure release and you cum all over his face. He doesn't stop though and slides two fingers inside you finding your spot almost immediately. You scream and arch up towards him moaning when his arm bands across your waist holding you still. 

"Fuck Y/N...look at you...goddamn...fucking gorgeous. Take it baby. One more time for me and I'll give you this dick....you want that?" He growls and it drives you crazy. One long suck to your clit and you wail.

"ERIIIIIK FUCK!..." Is all you can manage the rest a silent scream while you shake through the most intense orgasm of your life.

You're still shaking when Erik pins your hands above your head and kisses whatever breath you'd managed to catch away. "You want me baby?" He says softly. You can feel that he's naked now and he's sipping kisses from your lips while grinding his cock against you extending the tremors coursing through your body.

"I always want you...goddamnit Erik..." He's pushing inside you so slowly. Hes bigger, thicker, than you remember and he's stretching you. You're pressed together forehead to toes. And you wrap your arms around him to keep it that way. 

He pulls out and slides back inside you with deliberate strokes taking your breath away. Nothing ever feels as good as him inside you. This time is better because he wants you just as much. You lean up to bite at his bottom lip which you know drives him crazy. 

"Fuck me baby..." You whisper. 

"Shit..." Erik hisses through his teeth and pulls away he kisses you deeply before pulling your legs up and over her shoulders pushing inside you with a groan. "Pussy is so good...fuck. Y/N...shit..." Your hand reaches between you to circle your already sensitive clit making you tighten around him. Erik smacks your hand but fucks you harder. 

"I didn't tell you to touch my pussy. Iss mine...you hear me?" He smacks your ass hard and you scream. He knows how you like that shit. "Yeah baby...this pussy mine. Say it." Another smack. 

"Its yours." You moan bucking against him.

"Who?" He demands with a smack to your clit this time and you snap.

You cum in a gush shaking uncontrollablly Erik holds you still while he pounds you to another mind blowing orgasm. You're babbling and cumming screaming Lord knows what. 

Eventually Erik cums deep inside you and you gasp at the feeling. He collapses and pulls your still shuddering against his side. 

You're both quiet. Happy to just feel this sort of bone deep satisfaction you hadn't felt in nearly a year.

"You love me?" He asks quietly. And again you're struck by the lack of confidence in his voice.

"What?" You ask caught a little off guard.

"That's what you said. Just now."

You look up at him for a beat from where you're resting against his chest. 

"You're a'ight." You shrug and smile at him.

His face splits into a grin and he smacks your ass before pulling you on top of him. You straddle his waist and laugh feeling his cock against your ass. Erik winks. 

"Yeah...you a'ight too."


End file.
